


Es un dolor del corazón / It's a heartache

by Lachesis_Loud



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesis_Loud/pseuds/Lachesis_Loud
Summary: basado en la canción "It's a heartache" de Bonnie Tyler de finales de los 70's.Luan ha sufrido una decepción y solo el cariño y comprensión de sus hermanos la ayudará a salir de la depresión.podría encajar en la continuidad de mi fan fic "El cómo y el por qué"
Relationships: Luan Loud/Lincoln Loud, Luan Loud/Luna Loud, others
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. La lluvia...

Era una canción vieja, Luan la escuchó alguna vez en una de esas estaciones de radio que ponen hits de hace 30 o 40 años, le hacía gracia lo simple que parecía al describir un quiebre amoroso, pero estando en el parque esa tarde nublada, la recordó, y entonces supo que así de simple es como había sucedido.

Ella estaba en la secundaria cuando se sintió atraída por ese chico italiano de pelo rizado, se dio cuenta de que tenían bastante en común cuando lo encontró en la clase de teatro, ambos eran graciosos y extrovertidos, ella le dejó una carta de amor cuando a todos los Loud les entró esa especie de fiebre romántica que habían traído los anónimos de su madre a su padre en un aniversario, y aunque siguió con el juego, no estaba segura de que el chico estuviera de acuerdo, cuando hablaron durante el malentendido que tuvieron al participar en “Romeo y Julieta”, supo que él también tenía una marioneta y ahí fue cuando se engancharon, se hablaban muy bien y Luan estaba segura que, después del beso antes y durante la obra, era oficial que serían una pareja, pero entre sus ocupaciones de lo negocios graciosos y el teatro, además de el trabajo que él tenía en el teatro de marionetas en el parque y en algunos jardines de niños, se veían poco, en la escuela a veces comían juntos, pero no compartían clases por lo que les era difícil encontrarse, ella lo buscaba para salir y hacer cosas juntos y si lograba estar con él una tarde, sentía una felicidad tan grande que le duraba días el buen humor.

Pero pasaban los meses y no se concretaba nada, Luan no se rendía y técnicamente llegó a acosarlo, lo que hizo que él se alejara un poco, aunque jamás dejaron de hablarse; algunas veces Luan se desanimaba, ya que aunque en verdad se gustaban, Benny nunca le había dicho que la quería ni le había pedido que fuera su novia, ella, pese a su carácter extrovertido y explosivo, no se atrevía a declararse abiertamente, así que se llevaban “muy bien”, en ciertas ocasiones habían tenido acercamientos que terminaron en besos y toqueteos, pero nada más allá, Luan pensaba entonces que estaban tan cerca, aunque también había veces que el estaba distante o que se le perdía por días, esto duró mucho tiempo, ella nunca tuvo ojos para alguien más y creía estar segura de que él era igual, nunca lo vio con otra chica y el italiano declaraba firmemente que su pasión era su trabajo y que no tenía tiempo para nada más; al entrar a la prepa, estuvieron tomando algunas clases juntos y ella retomó su antigua ilusión, pero también tenia otros problemas que la preocupaban, aunque al fin su cuerpo se había desarrollado como ella esperaba y tal vez un poco mas, el acné también tomó posesión de su cara y era algo horrible, tuvo que dejar de usar el maquillaje de payaso común porque era grasoso y su piel lo resentía demasiado, los granos se multiplicaban e incluso hubo días que se negó a salir por eso, Leni le consiguió maquillajes especiales para su problema y al menos eso le ayudó en ese aspecto, otro problema era que, en las fiestas, siempre había un padre o un hermano mayor que la molestaban, cualquiera con un poco de alcohol se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar algo atrevido, no importaba que ella fuera menor de edad, Luan llamaba demasiado la atención por el gran salto que había dado en cuanto a su cuerpo, de ser una de las tres “tablas de surf” en su casa, había pasado a ser la mas “voluptuosa” después de Leni, hubo un momento en que Lincoln tuvo que ir más de guardaespaldas que de asistente e incluso Lynn llegó a golpear a algún invitado atrevido que quiso espiar a su hermana o aprovechar el entreacto para “visitar” a la artista, esto iba de mal en peor y Luan reaccionó de la peor manera, toda la presión la hizo mas peligrosa con respecto a las bromas, su creatividad se disparaba al encontrar pies para decir chistes y juegos de palabras, pero era demasiado aguda e hiriente con las personas a quien las decía, todo era una especie de “roast” para ella y las víctimas no tomaban muy bien el que se ventilaran sus problemas o errores en público, sus amistades empezaron a dejar de serlo y fue mucho más evidente cuando las bromas empezaron a ser más pesadas, el “april’s fool” dejó de ser solo en su casa y en abril, para volverse externo también y la escuela la castigó en varias ocasiones por hacer algunas trampas demasiado peligrosas para alumnos y maestros, el límite se rompió cuando Luan fue casi expulsada por jugarle una broma al director en un desafío que le hizo Benny, a decir verdad ella no se hubiera atrevido, pero el premio era demasiado tentador, una cena romántica si ella ganaba, Luan no lo pensó dos veces, aunque, a final de cuentas, la broma salió muy mal, el director se rompió un brazo al caer y ella quedó parada en el filo de la navaja, sus escasos amigos dejaron de hablarle, llamaron a sus padres y hubo que suplicar mucho y derramar muchas lágrimas para que se quedara en la escuela, por supuesto que fue castigada, tanto en lo escolar como en la casa, pero a fin de cuentas había ganado y eso era lo que importaba, pese al castigo se las arregló para ir a su cena y ahí sucedió lo que tanto esperaba, la pareja comió y bailó, el lugar era hermoso, todo se sentía como un sueño que la comediante había tenido por mucho tiempo, y finalmente Benny le pidió que fueran novios, Luan lloró de felicidad, fueron años de espera para que pasara, al salir del restaurante estuvieron en el carro de él besándose y las cosas se calentaban demasiado cuando el celular de Luan sonó, ella estaba mas que dispuesta a ignorarlo, las manos de Benny estaban ya recorriendo las largas y torneadas piernas de la comediante mientras le besaba el cuello y Luan estaba demasiado permisiva, pero el celular no se callaba y la chica tuvo que romper el momento

.-perdona amor, al parecer esta cosa no va a callarse.-

él solo asintió, mientras no encontrara más resistencia no habría problemas, Luan perdió el color y se puso rígida cuando vio su celular, solo había un mensaje en mayúsculas

.-¡¡¡APURATE!!!.-

el mensaje era de Luna, lo que significaba que sus padres estaban a punto de llegar a casa, Luan de inmediato empezó a recomponerse, se bajó el vestido, que ya estaba peligrosamente arriba, y empujó suavemente a Benny, quien salió del embobamiento en el que estaba, la miró con extrañeza mientras ella se arreglaba con prisa

.-¿que pasa Luan?-

.-mis padres, me escapé de casa y mi hermana me avisó que llegarán pronto, si se dan cuenta que no estoy tendré que ser Rapunzel y no Julieta jajaja... perdón mi amor, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? te juro que voy a compensarte.-

esto último y un beso fue lo que convenció al chico de hacer lo que le pedían, se sonrió y se pasó al asiento del conductor para encender el auto y emprender el camino a casa de los Loud, al llegar, Luan le dio instrucciones para que no se estacionara enfrente sino un poco antes, ella lo besó rápido mientras bajaba y se metió detrás de un arbusto, el coche arrancó despacio y se perdió al doblar la esquina, Luan silbó imitando un pájaro y se abrió una ventana arriba, de la que se asomaron Luna y Leni al mismo tiempo, le hicieron señas para que esperara un momento y después le indicaron que diera vuelta por detrás de la casa para entrar por la cocina, la castaña entonces corrió hasta el garaje y se quitó el vestido, ahí la esperaba una pijama que Luna le había dejado para que se cambiara y no despertara sospechas al entrar por la cocina, se la puso y entro despacio, justo en ese momento escuchó a vanzilla estacionarse al frente y un suspiro de alivio colectivo se escuchó en el piso de arriba, Luan se deshizo el peinado para rehacer la cola de caballo de siempre y abrió el refrigerador buscando algo de tomar, y así es como la encontraron sus padres, ella se levantó y los saludó con una sonrisa, no era demasiado tarde, así que no había problema si ella bajaba por algo de comer

.-hola Luan, ¿tus hermanos ya se fueron a dormir?.-

.-ya están arriba mamá, no sé si todos dormidos, la verdad no he salido de mi cuarto.-

Lynn Sr. le sonrió y ambos se fueron a su habitación sin decir nada más, la chica suspiró aliviada, se había salvado apenas, se dio la vuelta para tomar una soda y subió a su habitación, ahí ya la esperaba el concilio de hermanas dispuestas a recibir toda la información de la cita, desde Leni hasta Lana y Lola estaban sentadas en fila en su cama o en la de Luna, Luan se sonrió, eso lo esperaba y en realidad no había problema de su parte, las cosas anduvieron bien, tal vez demasiado bien, estaba muy feliz y quería compartir esa felicidad con todos... un momento, ¿dónde está Lincoln? de Lisa entendía que no estuviera interesada o tuviera algo más importante que hacer y Lily posiblemente ya estaba dormida, pero él..., un abrazo colectivo la sacó de sus pensamientos, todas le hacían preguntas

.-¿Qué pasó al fin?... ¿se te declaró?... ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?... ¿Qué tal...-

Luan las calmó y empezó a contarles todo, o casi todo, la presencia de las menores la hizo callar acerca de la “sobremesa” que estaba sirviéndose en el auto de Benny, aunque, finalmente, no había pasado nada grave, esto le arrancó un suspiro que todas interpretaron de manera diferente, al final las chicas la felicitaron y se fueron a dormir, Luna fue al baño y Luan se acostó abrazando su almohada, estaba feliz, pensaba ruborizada en lo cerca que estuvo de entregarse a su amado y se rió gozosa ante la posibilidad de hacerlo, no es que fuera como Lynn “hardback” Loud, pero ella creía que realmente había esperado demasiado para tener su primera vez, aunque finalmente sería con el chico que tanto amaba, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose la hizo saltar y volteó para encontrarse con el rostro risueño de Luna

.-parece que todo fue genial ¿eh Lu?.-

.-si Luns, en realidad lo fue aunque, creo que pudo haber sido mejor.-

Luna se tapó la boca mientras sus ojos se habrían al máximo

.-no me digas que...-

.-¡sí! jajajajaja, estábamos muy avanzados cuando me mandaste el mensaje, quien sabe hasta dónde hubiéramos llegado...-

Luan se corta cuando mira la cara de su compañera de cuarto, está sonriendo pero sabe que detrás de ese gesto esta la tristeza escondida

.-vamos Luns, yo... sabes que este ha sido mi sueño desde... ven.-

Luna se acerca despacio a los brazos tendidos de su hermana y se refugia en su pecho para llorar

.-¿qué pasa rockera? no pienses que voy a abandonarte, aquí estaré cuando me necesites, sabes que te quiero demasiado.-

.-mentira, ya estás con él, ya tienes lo que siempre quisiste y no me necesitas para nada más... Luan, sabes que no solo eres mi hermana y...-

.-ok, ok, espera un momento, ¿entonces tu puedes tener a Sam pero yo no puedo tener a Benny? ¿por qué soy yo la que tiene que sentirse culpable por tener algo que estuve esperando por tanto tiempo? lo siento Luna, pero no voy a renunciar a él por un berrinche tuyo.-

.-¡no!... ¡no!, n-no me mal entiendas, yo... yo no te digo que lo dejes o que debas de sentirte mal, solo es que, sé que no te gusta lo que hacemos y te acuestas conmigo solo porque te lo pido, sé que me tienes lástima y que lo haces como un favor, ¡diablos! Sam no ha vuelto de Chicago todavía y seis meses de soledad son demasiado para mí, pero sabes que te amo Luan, yo no haría esto con nadie... solo contigo, además Sam lo sabe y...-

.- **¡¿QUÉ?! ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SAM SABE QUE TÚ Y YO LO HACEMOS? ¿POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE?,** no... entiendo...-

.- y-yo... mira, en nuestra relación no hay mentiras, la primera vez que lo hicimos me sentía tan mal que tuve que llamarla y confesarlo, ella se enfadó un poco pero increíblemente me dijo que no había problema, ella entendía que nosotras tuviéramos una relación tan cercana y que estaba segura de que no la iba a dejar por ti, mira Lu... me duele dejarte porque te amo, amo lo que hacemos y como lo hacemos, pero te amo a ti por encima del sexo, no eres mi muñeca o un acostón ocasional, he vivido contigo toda mi vida y realmente te amo, antes de conocer a Sam no sabía que me gustara ninguna otra mujer más que tú y pensaba que era natural porque eras mi hermana favorita y mi mejor amiga, cuando vino el tutor de Lincoln sentí atracción por él también y supuse que era normal porque era un hombre, pero estabas tú y me excitaba igual, bueno, no igual... tu entiendes ¿no?, yo prefería que estuvieras junto a mí, solo que sabía que era imposible porque éramos hermanas, después, cuando conocí a Sam, no sabes cuantas dudas y temores tenía, hablé con la psicóloga escolar y me explicó lo que era ser bisexual y todo esto, después pasó lo de las cartas y ya sabes el resto, pero te sigo amando Lu, me duele que solo lo hagas como un favor y no me veas más que...-

los llorosos labios de Luna son callados por un beso de su hermana, Luan entiende lo que le dice, además, su hermana es más importante que nada en este momento y se lo está demostrando

.-cállate tontita...- le dice cortando el beso .-... ¿en serio crees que no me gusta que me toques “el órgano” y “soplar tu armónica”? jajajajajaja entiendes? entiendes?... pero ya, en serio, yo no te hago un favor al estar contigo Luns, no solo estoy ayudándote, también me ayudo a mí misma, yo también te amo, tal vez no de la misma manera, pero claro que me gusta lo que hacemos y como lo hacemos, jamás hubiera hecho nada si no lo quisiera ¿sabes?, solo me enoja que le hayas dicho a Sam y me extraña que ella te diga que no hay problemas, es más, me preocupa, no es que...-

.-tranquila Lu, Sam, al contrario de mí, sabe controlarse y le basta tocarse de vez en cuando para estar bien, al parecer nosotras no tenemos esa suerte, he notado que en cuanto empezamos la pubertad estamos demasiado dispuestas para el sexo, al menos Lori lo tiene resuelto y ayudó a Leni a lidiar con ello, tú y yo lo hemos sobrellevarlo muy bien así, y Lynn... digamos que los equipos de la escuela ha hecho mucho por ella, no sé si Lincoln pasa por esto y aunque tampoco sé cómo lo está solucionando Lucy, sé que las gemelas no tardarán en empezar, así somos los Loud, no me sorprende que seamos once si mamá es como nosotras...-

ambas se miran haciendo pucheros y terminan por soltar una carcajada, el ambiente se ha restablecido y después de este momento emotivo se calman, se dan un beso pequeñito y se acuestan juntas, esta vez solo para dormir una en brazos de la otra y estar acompañadas.

al día siguiente Luan despierta sola, el fin de semana se anuncia luminoso, lo que no es demasiado importante para la comediante ya que está castigada y el negocio ha estado flojo el último mes, por lo que se prepara para una larga sesión de teléfono con Benny en cuanto pueda, se supone que tampoco puede usar el celular, pero sabe que siempre puede contar con sus hermanas, se levanta y va al baño, la cena y el poco alcohol de anoche necesitan salir de su sistema, mientras está sentada piensa en la noche y recuerda que no ha visto a Lincoln, ella piensa que su hermano también estaría interesado en saber algo acerca de su aventura nocturna porque él diseñó el plan de escape, pero simplemente no asistió, en fin, ya le preguntará más tarde; al salir del baño Luan baja a la cocina donde ya no hay el escándalo común de los sábados de antes, solo hay tres niñas que siguen siendo escandalosas en la casa y ellas aún no se levantan, Lana seguramente terminó rendida de estar lidiando con sus mascotas y con la otra gemela, quien seguramente pasó por lo mismo, así que deben de estar dormidas todavía, Luan piensa con algo de pena que la situación de la ex reina de belleza se volvió difícil después del escándalo de los desfiles infantiles, pero todos han ayudado para encausarla en otra cosa, Lily es demasiado dormilona, lo que es extraño en una niña de su edad, pero es sábado y no importa demasiado; la comediante entra en la cocina y se encuentra con Lisa y Luna desayunando, ambas están de pie, apoyadas en la pequeña barra y comiendo en silencio, no es que estén enojadas entre ellas ni mucho menos, solo es que la flojera matutina no te da para hablar y comer, Luna está apoyada en los codos dándole la espalda a la puerta y Luan se acerca callada, Lisa la nota, pero al ver la mirada loca de la comediante se aparta despacio, la rockera mastica disfrutando el sabor de su desayuno cuando un golpe terrible en sus nalgas la hace saltar escupiendo todo,

.- **!!AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!...** .-

se voltea furiosa para ver como Luan y Lisa se revuelcan en el suelo riendo a más no poder

.- **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA LUAN? ¡ESO DOLIÓ COMO EL CARAJO!** .-

dice mientras se soba la nalga, le arde mucho y posiblemente tenga que ponerse crema o algo, espera malhumorada a que sus hermanas dejen de reír y sigue tomándose su café, cuando la comediante deja de reírse, se levanta y se acerca a su hermana, quien le bufa en la cara

.- estas yendo muy lejos Luan, y lo peor es que esto va a inflamarse.-

Luna se levanta la playera vieja que usa como pijama para enseñarle la roja marca de la nalgada, Luan aúlla

.-¡OH POR DIOS! ya puedo trabajar en los ranchos marcando ganado jajajajajajaja.-

.-¡no es gracioso Lu!.-

Luan tendrá que disculparse repetidas veces con su hermana antes de que obtenga un perdón dado de muy mala gana

.-ven, seguramente Leni tiene una crema que podrá curar esto.-

ambas salen rumbo al piso de arriba y dejan a Lisa en la cocina, suben en silencio y llegan a la habitación de la mayor, tocan por si acaso pero nadie les responde, abren la puerta despacio y ven la habitación, seguramente Leni estará de paseo con Chaz, Luan busca un poco entre los diversos envases de cremas que hay en el tocador de su hermana hasta que lo encuentra, es una crema de avena y miel que le encanta, sabe que es la indicada para quitarle lo irritado a esa nalga enrojecida, lo toma y le dice a su hermana

.-está bien Luns, déjame ver ese adorable trasero.-

Luna gruñe pero procede a tirarse en la cama que fuera de Lori y se levanta de nuevo la pijama, Luan se acerca y sin consideración alguna le baja la panty mientras deja caer un chorro de crema en la piel roja, Luna no puede hacer nada más que respingar, pero el contacto de la crema en su piel la calma casi de inmediato, en realidad es fresca y bastante agradable, casi de inmediato siente la mano de su hermana que la soba con delicadeza

.-¿lo ves? te dije que esta crema sería perfecta.-

.-pero no tendríamos que estar haciendo esto si, para empezar, no me hubieras dado esa nalgada tan salvaje.-

.-no podía perder esa oportunidad Luns, tu trasero me lo pedía a gritos.-

.-mi trasero no pedía nada a gritos y te advierto que te estás pasando de la raya con esas bromas, solo acuérdate de porque estás castigada.-

Luan se queda callada, no puede discutir nada ante ese punto, por lo que opta por cambiar el tema y continúa untando la crema en la nalga de la roquera

.- oye Luns ¿sabes dónde está Lincoln?, ayer no lo vi en la reunión.-

.-creo que se fue a casa de Clyde a pasar la noche, no estaba muy convencido de ir, quería saber cómo te había ido en tu cita, pero cuando papá se ofreció a llevarlo de pasada, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar.-

Luan respira tranquila, así que eso era, después de todo sigue siendo un niño, al cabo de un rato, la huella de la mano ha desaparecido y solo hay un poco de enrojecimiento en el trasero rockero, así que las chicas se levantan y se van a su habitación, Luna tiene que salir para ensayar con su banda y Luan espera poder hablar con Benny.

Apenas pasado el mediodía, la fastidiada comediante está frente a la televisión, come de un bote de helado y se sorbe la nariz ruidosamente mientras ve una serie vieja, después de apenas media hora de platica su flamante novio tuvo que dejarla, es sábado y tiene trabajo en el teatro del parque, en otras condiciones ella hubiera ido para estar con él todo el día, pero está castigada y no hay manera, tampoco quiere tentar a la suerte y escaparse de nuevo, Lola está en casa y sigue siendo la chismosa número uno del condado, así que ni pensarlo; al estar anclada a la casa y ser la mayor, se supone que tendría que estar cuidando a sus hermanas menores, pero no está dispuesta a hacer el trabajo policiaco que se requiere, no en esas condiciones, de modo que recurrió a la salida fácil, les dio una bolsa de dulces viejos que confiscó hace un año, estaban en su armario debajo de miles de artefactos de broma y utilería vieja, así que primero comprobó que pudieran comerse, los aventó dentro del cuarto de las gemelas mientras les decía que compartieran y después cerró mientras escuchaba la pelea entre ellas, también se asomó a la puerta de enfrente para ver a Lisa trabajando en su computadora y a Lily jugando con unos bloques, ya con su trabajo “concluido”, se fue a la sala para instalarse en el sofá y comer grasa congelada de supuesto sabor a ron y pistache a grandes cucharadas, mientras ante sus ojos desfilaban imágenes que apenas registraba, Luan estaba triste, no era solo por estar castigada o no poder ver a Benny, no era de esa semana o ese mes, tenía ya tiempo aburrida y se sentía vacía, antes la comedia la llenaba, pero ahora sus bromas tenían algo de psicópata que no le gustaba, lo peor era que aun así las hacía, en el momento de hacerlas algo se disparaba y realmente gozaba al ver a la gente caer en ellas, no se atrevió a decirle a nadie que ver al director de su escuela con el brazo roto la había emocionado tanto que casi se hizo pipí, se sentía otra persona cuando esto pasaba y tenía miedo porque empezaba a escapársele de las manos, dejaba de tener control de su lado bromista,

.-¡hola Luan!.-

el saludo la asustó tanto que saltó mientras se volvía con los ojos desorbitados y sudando frío, levantó el bote de helado dispuesta a lanzarlo sobre quién estaba detrás de ella y se detuvo en el último segundo al ver a Lily asustada y apunto de soltar el llanto, de inmediato se recompuso, dejó a un lado el bote y corrió a abrazar a la pequeña que se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer mientras escuchaba a su hermana

.-per-perdón Lily, perdón, m-me espantaste y... ¡dios!... ya pasó, tranquila, tranquila...-

la niña terminó abrazando a su hermana mayor, Luan temblaba no por el susto sino por su reacción, estuvo a punto de atacar a su hermanita con todo lo que tenía a la mano, solo porque la había saludado, no se justificaba el que estuviera distraída, sus nervios estaban de punta y sentía el sudor corriendo por su frente, notó que temblaba cuando la niña se separó de ella para preguntarle si tenía frío

.-n-no, no te preocupes Lily, ¿querías algo?.-

.- quería ver si me llevas al parque, Lisa está muy molestosa en la habitación y Lola y Lana llevan mucho rato peleándose, estoy aburrida.-

.-no sé si pueda, estoy castigada y no están ni mamá ni papá para preguntarles.-

Luan dudó un momento, ¿podría dejar la casa un rato?, las gemelas tenían diez y aunque eran bastante obedientes ahora, después de los dulces era difícil controlarlas, pero estaba Lisa, con todo y sus ocho años podía considerarla alguien responsable, ¿podría ella controlar a las gemelas? ¿y por cuánto tiempo?, de todas formas no tardaría, Lily correría un rato y le prometería un helado para hacerla regresar, podría saludar a Benny en el trabajo y tal vez darle un besito, lo que haría mucho por su estado de ánimo, ante esta perspectiva Luan no lo pensó dos veces, le dijo a la pequeña que fuera por un suéter y que llamara a Lisa, cuando bajaron ambas, Luan llevó a la pequeña genio a la cocina mientras Lily veía la televisión esperando a su hermana mayor

.-Lisa, necesito que me ayudes, ¿podrías vigilar a las gemelas por un rato? tengo que salir urgentemente y...-

.-se que vas al parque con Lily, no tienes que disfrazarlo de nada, no te preocupes las vigilaré, pero necesito tu permiso para inmovilizarlas si fuera necesario.-

Luan duda por un momento, pero acepta, Lisa regresa al segundo piso y la comediante llama a su hermanita y salen de prisa para que las gemelas no se den cuenta, el camino al parque es corto entre bromas y juegos de palabras porque a Lily le gusta escuchar las adivinanzas y chistes de su hermana mayor, una vez que llegan al parque, Luan busca el pequeño teatro donde debería estar trabajando Benny, lo ve a lo lejos y lleva a la pequeña rubia prometiéndole un espectáculo de títeres como los que ella hace en casa, esto convence a Lily para acompañar a su hermana, la obra está algo avanzada pero la pequeña la entiende sin problemas, es un cuento que conoce y se divierte gritando y cantando con los otros niños, Luan aprovecha un momento para ir a asomarse detrás del escenario y lo mira, ahí está él, junto con un señor y dos chicas, un momento, Benny no le dijo que trabajara con chicas, Luan sacude la cabeza, ¿qué importa que trabaje con dos chicas?, acaba de declarársele, se gastó bastante dinero en la cena de anoche e incluso le dio un anillito de plata, la castaña se sonríe, no se conocía tan celosa, tal vez porque nunca tuvo un novio antes, ella se da vuelta y regresa con su hermanita, al terminar la obra la toma de la mano y la lleva detrás del escenario donde están guardando todo, ellas permanecen un poco a distancia para no molestar, el señor da instrucciones y felicita a los chicos, al terminar de guardar las cosas llega una señora que también los felicita y le entrega un sobre amarillo al señor, cuando la señora se va, lo abre, de ahí saca dinero y lo reparte entre los jóvenes, ellos le agradecen y empiezan a tomar sus cosas para marcharse, es entonces cuando Luan va a acercarse, pero antes de que él la vea una de las chicas se acerca a Benny, lo abraza y le da un beso, no es un beso demasiado cariñoso ni es largo, pero él corresponde a ambos, Luan siente como si le hubieran pateado el estómago, le falta el aire, suda y está a punto de desmayarse, en ese momento Lily le pregunta

.-¿te sientes bien Luanie?.-

al escuchar la voz infantil, el chico voltea y palidece, ahí está Luan Loud, llorosa y abrazándose a sí misma, con una niña rubia que le jala el suéter mientras le pregunta de nuevo si se siente bien, antes de que él haga nada Luan toma a su hermanita de la mano y se aleja lo más rápido que puede, Benny no acierta a hacer mucho, la chica que lo mantiene abrazado le pregunta

.-¿qué pasa Ben? ¿Quién era esa chica?.-

.-n-no, no sé, me pareció alguien que conozco, pero creo que me confundí.-

.-creí que era la loca Loud, pero no la vi bien, bueno ¿nos vamos?.-

.-s-sí, claro...-

Luan camina rápidamente sin hacer caso de las preguntas de su hermanita mientras gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, le duele el alma y se siente la peor de las basuras, el viento la despeina y pasa entre las personas sin siquiera fijarse, chocando con algunos e ignorando las miradas, a veces azoradas o interrogantes, de la gente, al llegar a una colina más o menos desierta un gemido contenido se libera y Luan llora abiertamente apoyando la espalda en un árbol, Lily no puede hacer más que tomar la mano de su hermana y llorar con ella, no entiende que pasa o por qué su hermana ha cambiado de humor tan rápido, solo se pega a ella y la acompaña en su llanto, al parecer el cielo también se juntará con la chica porque empieza a soltar una llovizna que aleja a las pocas personas que caminan por esa parte del parque, las Loud están bajo un árbol que las protege de la lluvia del cielo pero no de la propia, es ahí donde Luan recuerda la canción y entiende el significado de ella.

en cuanto la lluvia bajó, Luan y Lily se fueron del parque, Luan no había dejado de llorar ni un minuto, pero la menor se cansó después de un rato, ahora solo caminaba desanimada sin soltar la mano de la mayor, al llegar a casa, Luan corrió a su habitación y al entrar se encontró de frente a Luna, al parecer el llanto había sido demasiado porque la rockera la miro impresionada, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la castaña huyó refugiándose en la habitación al fondo del pasillo, afortunadamente Lincoln no había llegado aún, Luna de inmediato se paró en la puerta y tocó llamándola

.- ¿qué te pasó Luan? por favor ábreme... ¿Lu?...-

no hubo forma de convencerla, después de un rato de estar tocando y hablándole, Luna se rindió y se retiró no sin antes ofrecerle toda la ayuda que necesitara, no por nada era su hermana más cercana y su confidente, bajó a la cocina para tomar algo de agua y se encontró con su hermana menor sentada a la mesa del comedor, estaba descalza y vestía solamente una playera y ropa interior, mientras comía despreocupada un sándwich

.-Lily, ¿por qué estas vestida así? ¿no tienes frío?.-

.-algo, Luan y yo nos mojamos en el parque, mi vestido estaba mojado y me lo quité, Lana me puso ésta playera y me hizo un sándwich, ¿quieres?.-

.-no, gracias, entonces, ¿tú y Luan fueron al parque? cuéntame.-

.-le dije a Luan que me llevara al parque porque estaba aburrida, caminamos mucho y vimos unos títeres muy bonitos, después me llevó atrás de donde estaban los títeres, ahí atrás una niña le dio un beso a un niño y Luanie me jaló, estuvimos caminando muy rápido y después gritó y se puso a llorar, yo también lloré, llovió mucho pero estábamos debajo de un árbol, luego dejo de llover y nos venimos a la casa.-

Luna ha seguido con atención todo lo que la niña le dice y entiende de inmediato lo que pasó, ¡ese desgraciado!, Luan la necesita más que nunca y ahora que sabe lo que pasó no habrá puerta que la detenga, deja a Lily comiendo y sube deprisa hasta llegar de nuevo a la puerta de Lincoln, pero su sorpresa es grande cuando la ve abierta, apenas se asoma porque sabe que la habitación está vacía, comienza entonces una búsqueda por la casa, no está con Lisa y Lily, tampoco con las gemelas, al asomarse al cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, la gótica señala hacia arriba

.-si buscas a Luan, está en el ático.-

La rockera solo asiente, se voltea para bajar la trampilla y sube despacio, al asomarse mira a su hermana sentada en el sillón de lectura, el ático se ha transformado, de ser un almacén de recuerdos y basura nostálgica se convirtió en la biblioteca de Lucy ( _mas referencias en el quinto capítulo de “El cómo y el por qué”_ ), y ahí está refugiada Luan, entre clásicos de la literatura, a obscuras y llorando su desgracia, Luna se acerca despacio, el llanto de la comediante le parte el alma, así que no dice nada, solo llega junto a ella y la abraza, Luan recibe el amor de su hermana llorando más fuerte y durante un largo rato solo eso se escuchará en la obscuridad.


	2. ...la tristeza y el peligro

el domingo amanecía como cualquier otro para los Louds, al ser día libre todos se levantaban tarde y el ruido era mínimo, la mayoría estaban de buen humor y solo dos personas no habían dormido, Luan y Luna, Luan no pudo dejar de llorar en toda la noche, no quiso que su hermana durmiera con ella y sus sollozos torturaron duramente a la rockera, Luna se sentía mal por su hermana, estaba triste por lo que le había pasado y enojada por lo que Benny hizo, ¡maldito italiano de mierda!, esto ameritaba una venganza, y aunque Luan le había pedido que no hiciera nada, ella estaba segura de que tenía que hacerlo, por supuesto que sus hermanos se unirían al plan, sobre todo Lynn y Lincoln, ya con el tiempo ellos cuatro se habían hecho un grupo muy especial y unido, Lincoln tocaba la batería de vez en cuando en los ensayos de la banda de Luna, seguía siendo el asistente de Luan en las fiestas y hacía ejercicio con Lynn; la deportista, a pesar de su espíritu rebelde y antiautoritario, se acercaba mucho a pedir ayuda y consejos con ellas, ambas la habían ayudado con cuestiones intimas y a veces hasta vergonzosas ya que Lynn se había vuelto muy “liberal” al despertar su sexualidad, pero por la edad no tenía acceso directo a anticonceptivos, condones y demás, por lo que sus hermanas la proveían; se cuidaban mucho entre ellos, ya que Lori se fue a la universidad y dado que Leni apenas se recuperaba de años de déficit de atención mediante un tratamiento, Luna y Luan también ejercían de hermanas mayores y policía permanente en casa, cosa que sus padres agradecían enormemente; así las cosas, Luna busco a sus hermanos en cuanto se levantó, Lynn estaba a punto de irse a un juego, era importante porque los visores universitarios estarían presentes y era su oportunidad de poder tener una buena beca, Luna solo le dijo que necesitaba de su ayuda al regresar, Lynn asintió y se fue rumbo a la escuela; Lincoln no regresaba aún y hubo de esperar a que llegara, muerto de cansancio por supuesto, lo único que no hacían en esas pijamadas era dormir, así que pese al interés mostrado, era claro que Luna no obtendría mucho de él esa mañana, lo dejó ir a su habitación entendiendo que tendría que esperar un día, tal vez hasta dos, mientras se sirvió el café más cargado que pudo y regresó a su habitación, donde para su consuelo, Luan ya dormía, algo inquieta y suspirando, Luna le dio uno o dos tragos a su café y se recostó al lado de su hermana, se durmió casi al cerrar los ojos y no vio que al sentir sus brazos alrededor, Luan se calmó casi de inmediato e incluso sonrió.

En la tarde Luan se veía seria, pálida y ojerosa, rondando por toda la casa, no encontraba interés en nada y solo permanecía lo suficiente en un lugar hasta que le preguntaban si tenía algo, entonces reiniciaba su peregrinaje, cuando Lincoln la vio de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, cuando ella lo miró, de nuevo las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos y corrió a abrazarlo refugiándose en su pecho, el chico hubo de llevarla arriba, a su habitación, para que las demás no se dieran cuenta de su reacción, Luan lloró un rato antes de poder decir algo y para ese entonces, ya Luna estaba con ellos, ella estuvo al pendiente de cada paso que la comediante dio por la casa, estaba preocupada y no iba a dejar que nada le sucediera, cuando Luan se calmó vio que tenía a dos de sus tres hermanos más cercanos y eso la tranquilizó, le preocupaba que Luna le dijera a Lincoln lo que había pasado, pero por la cara de su hermano pudo ver que ya estaba enterado, Luan preguntó solo para asegurarse

.-¿lo sabes Linky?.-

éste asintió por toda respuesta, estaba enojado, pero no tenía que volverse loco, lo que ese sucio italiano merecía estaba ya proyectándose en su mente y solo otras dos personas podían enterarse, ya que ellas tendrían que ayudarlo y estaba seguro de que lo harían encantadas.

al día siguiente hay escuela y Luan se rehúsa a ir porque, después de los del sábado, no sabría que hacer si se encuentra frente a frente con Benny, pero sus hermanos están bastante tranquilos, Luna la cuida siempre y la ve demasiado tranquila, le dice que no se preocupe y que no pasará nada, Lynn incluso sonríe, como si no pasara nada... un momento, ese brillo en sus ojos... Lincoln es el único serio, está mas callado que de costumbre, come en silencio sin hacer apenas caso de lo que los demás comentan y mira hacia ningún lado en particular, cuando sus miradas se encuentran apenas se sonríe y le guiña un ojo, Luan está segura de que algo se está llevando a cabo, pero también sabe que será imposible enterarse, cuando sus hermanos están en cierto “mood” son herméticos, entonces la castaña se resigna a ir a clases con sus protectores en guardia. Apenas llegan a la escuela y las miradas que se desvían al tiempo que grupitos se forman a su paso mientras todos hablan en voz baja, le anuncian que el día será pesado, tal vez demasiado, afortunadamente tiene a Luna a su lado, tomas casi todas las clases juntas, así que no hay prob..., se escucha un terrible golpe sobre los casilleros, Luan alza la vista para ver a Lynn enfrentando a un chico, mas bien mirándolo hacia abajo, ya que el está en el suelo y la mira atemorizado, la voz de Lynn es baja y arrastra cada palabra mientras hace rechinar sus dientes

.- es la única vez que lo voy a decir y espero que se lo digas a todos, si vuelvo a escuchar algo sobre mi hermana, lo que sea, no importa quien lo haya dicho, le haré un collar con los dientes que le tire ¡¿entendiste?...- y aquí Lynn se incorpora y voltea alzando la voz para que todos en el pasillo lo escuchen.- ¡ **ESTO VA PARA TODOS, QUIEN DIGA ALGO DE MI HERMANA, LO QUE SEA, TENDRÁ QUE USAR LOS DIENTES DE COLLAR!**.-

de inmediato varias personas se apresuran a irse mientras suenan unos pasos apresurados, Lynn se vuelve para ver que un maestro se acerca, el chico confrontado aprovecha para escabullirse como puede, el maestro se para frente a ella y solo le dice

.-Loud, te espero a la hora del almuerzo en la sala de profesores.-

.-si señor.-

dice Lynn con fastidio y se va.

las Loud pasan sus clases sin problemas hasta la hora del almuerzo, al sonar la campana que anuncia el descanso, ambas se dirigen a la cafetería, al entrar un murmullo de voces se acalla, mientras ellas pasan sin voltear a ver a nadie, van por su comida a la barra y al voltear con sus charolas muchas cabezas se agachan o desvían la mirada, Luna busca a sus amigos de la banda y los localiza al fondo de la cafetería, jala a Luan y caminan hasta llegar y sentarse, los amigos de la rockera son confiables y ahí se harán fuertes, por supuesto que los murmullos y las miradas por sobre el hombro no se detienen, Luan se siente un poco mas fuerte ya que no está sola, pero un grupito que camina lentamente hacia ellos la hace perder la poca confianza que había ganado, es Michelle Rubiner, la “novia” de Benny (no está segura de poder llamarla así) y sus amigas, chicas algo populares en la escuela, viene hablando fuerte y riendo, al pasar junto a Luan todas se sonríen mientras las miradas que le dirigen dejan muy en claro lo que piensan de ellas, Luna aprieta los puños y está a punto de pararse, pero la misma Luan y su amiga de la banda la detienen, las chicas se van a dejar las charolas y de regreso vuelven a pasar, en ese momento una voz potente suena detrás de ellas

.-¿ **acaso no les quedó claro lo que dije en el pasillo**?.-

todos miran al punto donde Lynn está parada, con las manos en la cintura y con cara de pocos amigos, de varias mesas se levantan las compañeras de roller derby de Lynn y caminan despacio, cerrando un cerco que no permitirá que ninguna escape, La deportista se acerca despacio a unas muy temblorosas chicas que se aprietan espalda con espalda, cuando el círculo está cerrado, Lynn se acerca para decirles

.-tienen suerte, tal vez demasiada, de que el idiota del señor Puga me haya escuchado en la mañana, así que solo puedo hacerles una advertencia, si las vuelvo a ver cerca de mis hermanas o las escucho decir algo... es más, si alguien me dice que las vieron cerca de ellas o que las escucharon decir algo inconveniente, las voy a buscar fuera de aquí y lo próximo que lucirán alrededor de su cuello será un collar con sus dientes, ¿entendieron?...- y en voz baja .-...y lo voy a hacer de manera que no podrán probarme nada.-

las amenazadas tiemblan con esto último, una de ellas levanta la mano y pregunta

.-¿m-me pue-puedo i-ir? necesito ir al b-baño.-

Lynn sonríe y dice

.-Margo, por favor deja que esta niña se vaya.-

la aludida asiente y da un paso a un lado dejando que la chica salga disparada, Lynn sonríe y advierte

.-entonces, ya están avisadas señoritas, adiós.-

y se va con sus amigas no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Luna y Luan, la rockera sonríe aliviada, pero Luan no está muy animada de todas formas, igual le agradece a su hermana en silencio y agita la mano despidiéndose, después, lo que resta del almuerzo será muy tranquilo, al igual que el resto de las clases, Luan esta más sosegada porque no se ha topado con Benny y no hay teatro los lunes, así que, apenas da la hora de salir, se va a su casa junto con Luna, Lynn les dice que tiene que quedarse a entrenar pero que de todas formas las verá después, las Loud caminan despacio y apenas hablando, Luna está algo preocupada por Luan, pero ella se siente mejor, después de lo que pasó sabe que sus hermanas la ayudarán pase lo que pase.

en otro lado, Lincoln está con sus amigos, Girl Jordan, Stella, Clyde, Rusty, Liam y Zack, el plan general del peliblanco está ya listo, pero algunos detalles se le escapan así que se le ve algo distraído

.-¿estás bien Lincoln? pareces triste.-

pregunta Jordan mientras se acerca a él

.-tengo un problema con una de mis hermanas, pero no sé si puedo contrales esto, así que discúlpenme.-

todos entienden que posiblemente no escucharán mas de su parte así que lo dejan en paz, Lincoln sigue pensando, ¿cómo hacer lo que tiene planeado?, tendrá que discutirlo con Luna y Lynn en la noche.

después de cenar, Luan se refugia de nuevo en su cuarto, la tarde fue difícil ya que Benny le estuvo marcando y mandándole mensajes que ella no contestó, tuvo que apagar el celular para poder estar tranquila, lo que por supuesto no pudo conseguir, todo esto la regresó a la tristeza y depresión del fin de semana y de nuevo lloró refugiada en su cama y bajo sus cobijas, cuando Luna subió a cambiarse para dormir la escuchó, el llanto era bajo y lento, de inmediato se acercó para verla y se dio cuenta que en su desconsuelo ni siquiera se quitó los zapatos para meterse a la cama, la rockera la destapó para ayudarla a cambiarse y Luan no se resistió, era como una muñeca de trapo en manos de su hermana, apenas colaboraba pero no dejó de llorar durante el proceso

.-esta bien hermana, ¿qué pasó? toda la tarde estuviste bien, pensé que estarías mejor después de hoy.-

.-(snif)...me est-estuvo lla-llamando...- contestó apenas con un hilo de voz .-y me mandó mensajes... (snif)... tu-tuve que apagar el cel.-

Luna acuna a su hermana entre sus brazos mientras la consuela

.-calma Lu, nada va a pasar, tus hermanos vamos a cuidarte y ese pedazo de basura no se te acercará más, y si lo intenta, yo personalmente lo voy a...-

Luna baja la mirada para ver a Luan dormida, la tensión del día la agotó y finalmente cayó, Luna le da un beso en la frente y una leve sonrisa aparece en los labios de la comediante. Apenas Luan se hubo dormido unos golpecitos sonaron en su puerta, la pelicorta dijo un “adelante” casi susurrado, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la puerta se abriera y se asomara la blanca cabeza de su hermano, él no tuvo que decir nada, Luna asintió y después de acomodar a Luan y besarla despacito, salió de la habitación.

la junta en la habitación de Lincoln no fue muy larga, el plan estaba trazado ya en los puntos importantes y solo había que afinar bien los detalles, Luna no dejó a Lynn encargarse del asunto pese a las protestas de la deportista, pero con el papel que le dio el peliblanco quedó satisfecha, Luna se encargaría de la parte difícil sin problemas y Lincoln estaría coordinando todo desde lejos, quedaron en empezar a ejecutarlo el mismo día siguiente y se dieron la mano sellando el pacto, serían muy cuidadosos y sobre todo, esto sería un secreto absoluto, nadie podía enterarse, en cuanto sus hermanas mayores salieron, Lincoln se dispuso a dormir, pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía que su plan tenía una falla, lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que la falla era Luan, tendrían que distraerla para que no los detuviera o peor, defendiera a Benny de lo que planeaban hacerle, de pronto se sonríe, se da la vuelta y se sube al escritorio hasta acercarse a la ventila del aire acondicionado

.-¿estas ahí Lucy? necesito hablar contigo.-

un suspiro es la única respuesta y un golpecito hace caer la rejilla, Lincoln se sorprende de esto y se apresura a ayudar a salir a su hermana, ha crecido bastante y su cuerpo empieza a notarse mas formado, tal vez en poco tiempo ya no podrá entrar en esos túneles, después de un momento algo embarazoso, en que Lincoln tuvo que sostener y hasta cargar ese cuerpo enfundado en unos leggins y una blusa negros, ambos están sentados en la cama del peliblanco

.-estoy seguro de que escuchaste todo lo que hablamos Luna, Lynn y yo, así que tendré que hacerte parte de esto.-

.-también estoy furiosa con lo que ese bastardo le hizo a nuestra hermana Link, pero yo pensaba en una maldición o algo parecido, de todas formas tu plan me parece bueno, ¿en que quieres que te ayude?.-

.-necesito que distraigas a Luan, tú y las demás, solo que no les digas a las otras sobre mi plan, no quiero pensar en lo que Lola hará, ya sea contra Benny o contra Luan, solo has que la tengan ocupada, salgan con ella, pídanle que les lea, que les cuente chistes, que se de cuenta que su vida puede regresar a lo que era antes, si continua en esa espiral de depresión puede pasarle algo terrible.-

Lucy se queda en silencio, ella querría hacer algo más, pero de verdad su hermana la necesita y entiende que su trabajo es tanto o más importante que el ir a arreglarle las cuentas al imbécil ese

.-está bien Link, haré lo que me pides y no te preocupes, las niñas y yo haremos que Luan vuelva a sonreír.-

Lincoln le da un abrazo que hace sonreír a su hermana gótica, quien de inmediato se recompone para que él no se de cuenta y se despiden, mientras él se cambia y se mete a su cama, La chica obscura está afuera de la habitación, recargada en la puerta suspirando, tal vez algún día...

la escuela es algo a lo que Luan querría renunciar, pero sería muy raro que empezara a faltar y no quiere que sus padres se enteren de nada, así que, protegida por sus hermanos y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, asiste a clases, después de la advertencia del día anterior, pocos son los que se atreverían a hacer o decir algo, y de los pocos era Michelle, la novia de Benny, se sentía insultada por la amenaza de Lynn del día anterior y no estaba dispuesta a ceder en nada con tal de molestar a Luan, al verla en el pasillo sonrió y se encaminó hacia allá, Luna no tenía la primer clase con ella y la castaña estaba sola en su casillero, se veía algo distraída y parecía la víctima ideal, cuando Michelle estaba a unos pasos de llegar, una voz desconocida la llamó por su nombre, al mismo tiempo que la chica Loud desaparecía detrás de un torso masculino, ella tuvo que detenerse para no chocar y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un apuesto rubio de pelo muy corto que se recargó en los casilleros para bloquearle completamente el paso, ¿lo conocía?, ¡claro que lo conocía!, era Wayne, el capitán del equipo de hockey, un chico alto y fornido, bien parecido, pese a su nariz rota, y al que varias chicas perseguían sin éxito, Michelle se sorprendió de que la llamara por su nombre, pero igual se sorprendió mas de que la saludara tan amistosamente, puso a trabajar el cerebro a toda prisa hasta que recordó que tuvo varias clases con él el año pasado, pero había crecido bastante desde entonces, estaba mas alto, mas fuerte, ¡mas guapo!, ella tuvo que regresar del planeta donde estaba cuando el repitió su nombre

-¿Michelle? me escuchaste?.-

.-eeeh... esteee... sí, sí... ho-hola Wayne, ¿me decías?.-

.-...que tenía tiempo sin verte, te vi al pasar y quise saludarte, ¿cómo has estado? ¿ya tienes novio o sigues siendo demasiado para nosotros los mortales?.-

todo esto dicho con una sonrisa que cualquier anuncio de pasta dental hubiera envidiado, el corazón de la chica saltó al escuchar esa pregunta, ¿de verdad quería saber si tenia novio?

.-n-no, no... t-todavía no tengo, e-estuve saliendo con un chico, p-pero nada serio, solo fue algo pasajero.-

.-vaya, quien diría que sigues siendo la princesa inalcanzable jajajajaja.-

él se rió mientras se acercaba un poco más y ella sentía que el corazón se le caía al estomago, la verdad siempre le gustó ese chico, pero su postura de diva le impedía acercarse a alguien como él, que en ese entonces no era nadie, pero ahora, el capitán del equipo de hockey, ni más ni menos

.-no, no, solo es que no ha llegado alguien que me haya ganado el corazón, yo no... no soy una princesa inalcanzable Wayne, solo hay que saber llegar a mí.-

Michelle entornaba los ojos y bajaba un poco la voz queriendo hacerse mas interesante a los ojos del jugador de hockey, pero en ese momento sonó la campana llamando a clase y él se despidió

.-bueno, tengo que ir a clase, pero buscaré la manera de verte después.-

le guiñó un ojo y se fue rápidamente, Michelle Rubiner tuvo que recargarse un momento en los casilleros para recuperar el aliento, ¿de verdad había pasado esto?, ¿Wayne le había hablado? se sentía en las nubes y ya pensaba en citas y salidas, en ir a los juegos de hockey luciendo ropa increíble y gritando el nombre de su chico desde las gradas, oh sí, vaya que eso sería genial pero, tenia un problema que resolver y tenía un nombre: Benny, pero ¿a quien le importaba Benny? era un tonto, se había juntado con él porque trabajaban juntos, le pareció lindo en el momento y lo enredó porque lo hacía gastarse el dinero del teatro de marionetas en ella; comida, salidas, cine, ropa y regalitos, eso era Benny para ella, no lo amaba, al menos no tanto como para no cambiarlo por un capitán deportivo, eso era subir sus bonos, Michelle se sonrió y se enfocó en su objetivo primario, Luan Loud, pero para su mala suerte la susodicha ya no estaba, bueno, había valido la pena sacrificar el torturar a esa tonta porque había hablado con Wayne, y al parecer estaba interesado en ella, dejó salir un suspiro desde lo mas profundo de su pecho y se fue a clases. Luan tuvo entonces mucha mas paz en la escuela, Benny no la había buscado y dejo de llamarla, eso le confirmaba el engaño y la jugarreta de que había sido objeto, lo que la puso triste, pero al menos ya no tenía que temer nada, sus hermanos la protegían y los menores la consolaban pidiéndole chistes, historias divertidas y ayuda para muchas cosas, lo que la tenía bastante ocupada, tanto, que no se enteró de lo que sus hermanos tramaban.

El sábado en la noche, “Modern Love”, la banda de Luna y Chunk, terminó su turno en el local donde tocaban, salieron por la puerta de atrás, que daba a un callejón apenas iluminado tratando de no ser notados, Luna fumaba con evidente nerviosismo, pero Chunk la calmó

.-vamos chica, tranquilízate, este hombre no tardará en llegar y arreglaremos tu problema.-

la rockera sonrió sin muchas ganas y le dio una gran bocanada al cigarro antes de tirarlo, estaban a punto de entrar para la segunda sesión cuando vieron una silueta delgada y algo tambaleante caminando por el callejón, Chunk le sonrió a su amiga y se acerco al recién llegado, era un vago amigo del guitarrista, Chunk pudo salirse de la espiral de drogas y violencia de su juventud, pero el otro tipo no había corrido con tanta suerte, se le veía muy desgastado por el alcohol y las adicciones, pero saludó a su amigo con mucha alegría, Luna correspondió apenas al cuando se dirigió a ella y tuvo que aguantar la sucia broma que el tipo le refirió, Chunk le dio un golpe algo fuerte para darle a entender que no podía sobre pasarse ni siquiera de palabra y el junkie se disculpó con una sonrisa que daba a entender que no estaba ni tantito arrepentido, dieron por zanjado el asunto para tratar de negocios, todo quedó arreglado rápidamente y una botella de alcohol y una cajetilla de cigarros cambiaron de manos, Luna se despidió con prisa y entró al local, ese tipo no le daba nada de confianza y se hizo la nota mental de preguntarle a su amigo por el obscuro pasado que lo unía con ese tipo, cuando la chica se hubo ido, Chunk tomó del brazo a si amigo y lo amenazó

.-es la última vez que te refieres a mis amigas así, si no fuera porque estoy en deuda contigo te hubiera golpeado hasta dejarte inconsciente, ahora toma...- le tiende una bolsa de papel pequeña .-... esto es lo que faltaba por hoy, cumple el trato y tendrás el dinero y el doble de esto.-

el junkie se asoma a la bolsita y sonríe

.-esta bien amigo, perdona amigo, yo no quería ser grosero, pero ella es muy bonita, tengo un buen rato sin, tu entiendes, sin...-

.-te pagaré una puta si es lo que necesitas, pero tendrás que bañarte, no creo que ninguna esté dispuesta a tener sexo contigo en este estado.-

.-gracias amigo, nos vemos entonces, te veré aquí el viernes para que me digas cuando es el golpe.-

.-ok, cuídate.-

Chunk se despide apretando la mano del junkie y entra en el local, el otro se queda afuera por un momento y se va mientras abre la botella y le da un buen trago.


	3. El hombre del plan

Al día siguiente una muy contenta Michelle camina por el pasillo de la escuela, se le ve arreglada y va asomándose por todos lados buscando algo, o más bien, a alguien, su búsqueda termina cuando encuentra su objetivo, Wayne, él está de espaldas bromeando con sus amigos, por lo que ella se acerca rápidamente y le toca el hombro, él voltea y al mirarla se sonríe, la chica corresponde a esa sonrisa con otra y él se despide de sus amigos y la conduce despacio para alejarse de ahí, ya que los gritos y bromas de mal gusto no se hacen esperar, el camina algo sobrado al lado de la chica y ella va flotando mientras algunas miradas, unas más discretas que otras, los ven pasar, la plática es tonta como podría esperarse de unos adolescentes pero ella cambia de gesto y hasta de color cuando al fondo del pasillo se da cuenta que la persona menos indicada viene hacia ellos, Benny, camina hablando con un compañero del taller de teatro y no ha levantado la vista por lo que no ha visto a Michelle todavía, ella de inmediato se mete a un salón que, para su fortuna, está desocupado, y jala a Wayne con ella, él está un poco desorientado

.-¿qué pasa nena?.-

.-n-nada, solo que no quiero que una tipa me vea, además prefiero que estemos un poco más a solas para platicar.-

.-pues por mi está bien.-

se quedarán en ese salón un rato, por lo pronto Michelle evitó que Benny la viera, que era lo que buscaba, así no la saludaría como lo que se supone que era, su novio, y no la pondría en evidencia como mentirosa ante el jugador de hockey.

Benny estaba algo desorientado, ante sus amigos disimulaba, pero había buscado a Luan sin éxito, quería disculparse por lo que pasó el sábado en el parque, en realidad la consideraba una buena amiga y le gustaba hablar con ella, era inteligente y divertida, y aunque algunas de sus bromas fueron muy lejos, realmente pensaba que era alguien que valía la pena, estaba arrepentido de haberla engañado con lo de la declaración, pero, como todo adolescente, pensaba que el intercambio había valido la pena, la chica Loud poseía un cuerpo de campeonato y él tuvo la oportunidad de poder tocarlo, si no al desnudo, que era lo que hubiera querido, al menos si sobre la ropa, que ya era bastante, tenía que aceptar que Luan le ganaba de calle a Michelle en cuanto a atributos se refería, era un poco más alta, de largas piernas y pocas chicas se acercaban a esas tetas y ni hablar de la parte posterior, era una buena representante del ya famoso “trasero Loud” del que sus hermanas mayores hacían gala, la verdad su novia no podía competir en ese campo, pero no dejaba de ser bonita y se sentía afortunado de tenerla, pero, estos últimos días apenas la había visto, en cuanto intentaba hablar con ella le ponía un pretexto para escapar inmediatamente después y si la buscaba en clases la chica se enojaba argumentándole que la ponía en ridículo ante sus compañeros, así iba pasando la semana y Benny la veía cada vez menos mientras Michelle se encontraba cada vez más seguido con Wayne, el chico italiano entonces estaba con el conflicto de que no podía hablar con su “amiga” ni con su novia; Luan, al contrario de lo que pasaba con Benny, se veía de mejor humor mientras pasaban los días, no es que su malestar hubiera desaparecido, en realidad se sentía igual de lastimada que el primer día que todo pasó y solo disimulaba mientras le sonreía a sus hermanos cercanos y ayudaba a las menores en todo lo que le pedían, parecía ser la misma Luan divertida y graciosa de siempre, pero cuando nadie la veía su semblante triste aparecía de nuevo, suspiraba hondamente, perdida en su melancolía y por las noches, cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba, daba rienda suelta a su llanto, no sabía que Luna lloraba con ella y por ella en la cama de arriba, a la rockera le dolía demasiado lo que su mejor amiga y confidente sufría, sobre todo porque se sentía culpable después de que intentara consolarla con caricias y Luan la rechazara, Luna se quedó con la impresión de que su hermana pensara que solo la buscara por placer y no para intentar que se tranquilizara y así, ambas lloraban la misma pena; en tanto que, del otro lado de la pared, otras dos chicas sufrían por su hermana al escucharla, Lucy y Lynn también estaban en vela por el llanto de la ahora ex comediante, Lucy solo suspiraba sintiendo la frustración de saber que todo el esfuerzo que ella y las menores ponían en intentar consolar y distraer a su hermana mayor de su tristeza era en vano, mientras que Lynn rechinaba los dientes de coraje e incluso algunas lágrimas se le escapaban por la impotencia de no poder vengar a Luan, ella se sabía perfectamente capaz de destrozarle la cara a ese desgraciado, ese maldito... pero había dado su palabra de que no se encargaría de eso, le costaba mucho trabajo, pero Lincoln la había hecho jurarlo tan seriamente que incluso ella, Lynn Loud Jr. tenía que respetar ese juramento, el plan de su hermano le parecía lento, pero tendría que aguantarse hasta el final, afortunadamente pudo lograr que sus hermanos le permitieran que, si el plan de Lincoln no funcionaba, ella podría actuar libremente, y casi rezaba porque así fuera, a Lynn no le gustaba demostrar mucho sus emociones, pero quería demasiado a Luan, a pesar de que constantemente la reprendía y peleaban por ciertas “costumbres” que la deportista empezaba a tener, ella tenía que aceptar que su hermana mayor siempre la ayudaba, fuera lo que fuera, le debía mucho en varios aspectos y quería pagarle todo eso no por obligación si no por deber, la consigna “si te metes con un Loud, te metes con todos” era para Lynn más que una regla, era la base de su relación familiar, entre ellos podrían matarse, pero nadie de afuera podía siquiera intentar hacerles algo; Lori les había enseñado eso desde que pudieron entender lo que les decía y lo demostró toda su vida defendiendo a Leni, Luna y Luan lo habían hecho con ella al principio y ella con Lincoln y Lucy, Lola era más que capaz de defenderse a sí misma y a Lana, quien tampoco se quedaba atrás, Lisa era la protegida de las gemelas y Lily sería protegida por todos sus hermanos mayores, aunque, en este momento, Lynn se sentía no solo una inútil sino hasta una traidora, pero Lincoln le dijo que había que esperar y lo haría; había alguien más que sufría por Luan y ese era Lincoln, él también hubiera querido matar a golpes al idiota que se atrevió a dañar a su hermana, pero sabía que eso traería más problemas a su familia, aunque Benny y su familia no fuera unos mafiosos, no dejaban de ser italianos y actuarían como tales de ser necesario, por lo que el plan que se le había ocurrido castigaba sobradamente al hijo de perra ese al mismo tiempo que a ellos los dejaba libres de sospechas, se llevaría algo de tiempo, pero valdría la pena, en caso extremo, Lynn arreglaría las cosas y entonces pensaría en otro plan para arreglarlo, de todas formas, el peliblanco fue otro que no durmió en varias noches por estar atento al llanto de Luan.

Llegó el fin de semana y Luan ya era libre, sus padres la vieron tan dócil y tranquila que le levantaron el castigo, también la habían visto jugar con sus hermanas menores, les leía e incluso les cantaba, la notaban calmada e inclusive la escucharon cantar, al parecer la chica había retomado su vida normal por lo que de nuevo pudo salir y hacer todo lo que quisiera, el problema era que Luan sentía que no tenía a donde ir ni quería hacer nada, reabrió “negocios graciosos” aunque apenas tomaba llamadas y mentía con respecto a su agenda para atender las menos fiestas posibles, se le notaba la molestia al irse y la frustración al volver, pero Lincoln siempre estaba con ella y se daba cuenta de que Luan moriría antes de mostrar su tristeza en público, no había dejado de ser una profesional y sus presentaciones eran un éxito total, pero el trabajo la torturaba, estar en contacto con gente feliz la hacía sentirse más triste y desgraciada, por lo que su hermano siempre le daba palabras de ánimo, le aplaudía el primero y estaba listo para hacer lo más llevadero posible ese peso, Luan agradecía mucho la preocupación de Lincoln por ella, pero pensaba que él se veía obligado a seguirla para cuidarla como otros de sus hermanos hacían y eso la conflictuaba más, no sabía si él solo estaba siendo amable, si estaba ahí forzado o por recomendación de sus padres, en todo caso, Lincoln jamás se quejó y eso la incomodaba, así que decidió hablar con él en cuanto estuvieran en casa, la fiesta duró un poco más de lo esperado y luan estaba bastante molesta, la paga fue buena y llevaba bastante pastel para que hasta la exigente Lola estuviera satisfecha, pero el tener que hacer más de una hora de show extra y del hombre ebrio con el que Lincoln tuvo que lidiar, Luan realmente no estaba de humor para las disculpas de la dueña de la casa, las que le sonaron casi tan falsas como su sonrisa al decirle que no pasaba nada, nunca pasaba nada; ella y el peliblanco recorrieron el camino de vuelta en silencio mientras él manejaba, Lincoln aun no tenía permiso de conducir, pero Luan se sentía incapaz de hacerlo en ese momento y miraba hacia el camino intentando distraerse, de pronto, volteó a ver a su hermano

.-oye Link, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.-

.-claro Lu, ¿Qué pasa?.-

.-¿por qué siempre estas detrás de mí? ¿de verdad creen que soy tan tonta o tan inútil que necesito que me cuides? ¿piensas que no puedo defenderme de los imbéciles que intentan propasarse conmigo? **¡no Lincoln! ¡ya estoy cansada de que crean que soy débil! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME SIGAN! ¡NO SOY UNA IDIOTA! ¡NO...! no...** yo no...-

el llanto interrumpe los gritos de Luan, en tanto que Lincoln detuvo el auto en cuanto ella empezó a levantar la voz, Luan sale del auto e intenta correr, pero es contenida por su hermano, quien la abraza suavemente, ella solo se refugia en su pecho y suelta su llanto, Lincoln siente esas lagrimas que le queman el alma, de verdad ella no se merece este sufrimiento, él la consuela

.-tranquila Lu, tranquila... yo te acompaño porque quiero hacerlo, nadie me manda ni estoy aquí por la fuerza, sabes que me gusta ser tu asistente... además me pagas con pastel, ¿cómo podría estar molesto por eso?... las demás solo están preocupadas porque, aunque te esfuerces, sabemos que sigues triste y nos duele, nos dueles hermana, yo he hecho todo lo posible por que estés mejor, Lynn no se diga y las niñas también, aunque creo que quien más sufre es Luna, ella está contigo todo el tiempo y siente como si no existiera para ti.-

Luan levanta la vista para ver a su hermano a los ojos, es apenas un poco más alto que ella, pero en ese momento lo siente enorme en su abrazo

.-l-lo siento Li-Linky... (snif)... yo no... (snif)... yo no sabía... me siento tan mal que apenas noto que están a mi lado si no me hablan, las niñas me distraen y se los agradezco mucho, al menos esos ratos con ellas estoy tranquila y Luna... pobre hermanita mía.- 

.-habla con ella Lu, te conoce mejor que nadie y tú a ella, estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor después.-

Luan solo asiente mientras se pasa el dorso de la mano por los ojos y Lincoln la suelta para ir al auto, ella siente que le han quitado toda protección y suspira, se siente tan bien entre los brazos de su hermano... ¿qué está pensando? aunque es cierto... en fin, la castaña sube al auto mientras suspira largamente y una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en su boca al mismo tiempo que se sonroja por un pensamiento extraño que le ha atravesado la mente por un instante.

Al llegar a casa, Luan entra y de inmediato sube las escaleras, Lincoln le ha dicho que él se encargará del equipo y lo demás, así que ella solo lleva una idea en mente, hablar con Luna, al entrar a la habitación la mira, esta de espaldas a ella mientras se desnuda, al escuchar la puerta, Luna se voltea espantada e intenta cubrirse, por lo que la hermosa visión de su piel solo dura un instante, la rockera suspira con alivio al ver que se trata de Luan y se acerca tendiéndole los brazos, dejando que la vista de su hermana se deleite de nuevo con su bello cuerpo desnudo, la comediante se acerca para sentir contra el suyo el cuerpo de su hermana, levanta la cara y antes de que Luna diga cualquier cosa, Luan la besa, la mayor se deja llevar y muy pronto ambas están libres de cualquier vestimenta y en la cama de la bromista, quien interrumpe la escaramuza para decirle

.-perdón Luna, sé que has estado intentando ayudarme, todos lo han hecho a su modo, pero tú estás aquí conmigo apoyándome, intentando consolarme siempre y yo solo te he rechazado, solo he pensado en mí y tú...-

.-no Lu, en este momento no hay nada más importante que tú, me sentí mal la otra noche porque me rechazaste y no quería que pensaras que solo me interesaba el sexo, estaba intentando consolarte y solo conseguí ponerte más triste, soy pésima para eso.-

.-Luna, hermanita, ya has hecho demasiado con aguantarme, he llorado demasiado por ese idiota y he hecho que mis hermanos estén preocupados, olvidémonos de todo esto, Luan Loud siempre ha sido alegre y nada ni nadie puede hacerme perder mi buen humor, ahora ven y dale a tu loca hermana algo de cariño.-

Luna no se lo hará repetir y recomienzan con la sesión de sexo, las bocas y las manos no encuentran descanso recorriendo el cuerpo contrario, ambas suspiran bajito e intentan ahogar sus gemidos, esperando no ser escuchadas mientras la temperatura y la excitación se disparan, Luna le rinde tributo al cuerpo de su hermana mientras esta agradece y corresponde al amor que la rockera le brinda, al final enfrentan sus sexos y se frotan intercambiando fluidos mientras las manos se aferran a sabanas y mantas, el movimiento se hace violento y la litera rechina indiscreta, Luan ríe desbocada mientras el orgasmo liberador le llega y Luna solo cierra los ojos mientras disfruta del suyo, al acabar, ambas se emparejan para seguir un juego de besos y caricias

.-dios Luna, esto me hacía mucha falta, gracias hermanita.-

.-Lu, subamos a mi cama, aquí está muy sudado y no creo poder dormir así.-

ambas asienten y suben para dormir, Luan se acurruca en el pecho de Luna y cae dormida casi de inmediato, el pecho de la rockera es muy cálido y confortable, casi cómo el de...

.-Lincoln.-

Luna mira la cara de Luan con incredulidad, ¿por qué dijo eso?, ella solo se alza de hombros y se dispone a dormir también, pronto solo se escuchará la respiración acompasada de ambas en esa habitación.

el fin de semana fue muy corto para Luan, que disfrutó apenas del cariño de su hermana y la atención de los demás mientras se preparaba mentalmente para enfrentar a Benny en caso de encontrarlo, realmente no valía la pena estar triste y sufrir como ella lo había hecho, aunque sí le dolía el hecho de haber sido solo un juego para alguien a quien ella en verdad apreciaba, pero si se atrevió a burlarse de esa forma, entonces él no merecía ni la mitad de un suspiro, con estas ideas en la mente, la castaña se preparó para ir a la escuela, como de costumbre sus hermanos la flanqueaban, pero ella ya era otra, de nuevo se le veía sonriente y saludaba a sus escasos amigos en voz alta mientras los otros estudiantes la miraban incrédulos, al parecer esta chica se recuperaba rápido, Lynn la tuvo sencilla ese día y Luna pensaba que después de eso podrían no llevar a cabo el plan de Lincoln, pero todo se vino abajo cuando se encontraron con el causante del problema, Benny estaba parado justo en el casillero de Luan, al parecer la esperaba, en cuanto la vio se puso algo pálido pero no trató de ocultarse o de huir, al llegar el grupo Loud al lugar, el italiano intento hablar pero alguien le cortó el paso e incluso lo dejó mudo, y para sorpresa de todos, ese fue Lincoln

.-¿Qué se te perdió por aquí?.-

lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la voz sonó demasiado agresiva para quienes conocían al peliblanco

.-y-yo solo quería hablar con Luan.-

.-lo siento, creo que todo lo que podías haber dicho ya sobra, te recomiendo que te alejes de mi hermana y no vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra.-

Benny se sorprendió de la seguridad que Lincoln reflejaba, pero no iba a dejar que un chico tres años menor lo tratara así

.-mira niño, quítate de mi camino o si no...-

.- **¿o si no qué, come-pizza de mierda?**.-

la fuerte voz de Lynn Loud retumbó por el pasillo, toda la valentía de Benny se esfumó de inmediato, por lo que empezó a alejarse, caminando hacia atrás y tropezando con algunos de sus compañeros, él no era un deportista ni mucho menos un bravucón, pensó que podría asustar a Lincoln para que se hiciera a un lado, pero olvidó que la más peligrosa de esa familia estaba ahí también, antes de irse le dijo a Luan

.-¡espero poder hablar contigo más tarde! ¡sin estorbos!.-

.-¡ESO NO VA A PASAR! ¿ME OISTE?.-

gritó Lincoln mientras Lynn le mostraba el dedo medio con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Lucy, Benny sintió un escalofrío que lo recorría desde la nuca hasta los talones, se dio la vuelta y escapó, Luan había visto todo esto como si no estuviera en su cuerpo, como si hubiera sido cualquiera de los que hacían de público en esa mañana de escuela, sobre todo la había sorprendido la decisión que Lincoln mostró, se le miraba tan decidido, tan fiero... de nuevo esa idea extraña empezó a rondar su mente y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para ahuyentarla

.-¿te sientes bien Lu?.-

la voz suave de Luna la regresó al planeta, la bromista solo se sonrió

.-gracias chicos, espero no tener que encontrarlo de nuevo, será mejor que nos vayamos a clase.-

y los Loud se separaron cada quien a su respectivo salón.

Michelle caminaba por otra parte de la escuela, muy ocupada en buscar a su nuevo objetivo amoroso, cuando sonó la campana llamando a clase, hizo un gesto de disgusto y se encaminó a su salón mientras pensaba donde se habría metido Wayne, casi llegando a su clase una de sus amigas la abordó

.-hola Michelle, ¿escuchaste lo que pasó en los casilleros? los Loud tuvieron una pelea con tu novio.-

Michelle volteó para todos lados esperando que el capitán del equipo de hockey no estuviera cerca y después se acercó rápidamente a su amiga

.-¡cállate! no es necesario que toda la escuela se entere de ciertas cosas... pero cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?.-

el relato es corto pero detallado y así Michelle se entera de lo que sucedió, realmente no le importa lo que le pase a Benny, el dejó de interesarle hace rato, solo espera que el chisme no la toque, la chica se levanta de hombros y entra a su salón de clase.

al llegar al descanso para almorzar, Lincoln deja atrás a sus amigos de inmediato, Clyde lo llama extrañado

.- ¡hey Lincoln! ¿A dónde vas?.-

.-los veo en la cafetería Clyde, tengo que ver a Lynn.-

después de lo que pasó en la mañana, el plan ya no esperará, Lincoln no quiere darle tiempo a Benny para que intente hablar con Luan de nuevo, así que todo tiene que pasar ya, Lynn sale apenas de su salón acompañada de otras dos chicas, Lincoln la llama a lo lejos

.- ¡Lynn!.-

la castaña voltea a ver a su hermano y se sonríe, las amigas la miran extrañada, esa chica no suele ser tan risueña, y menos si se trata de Lincoln, pero esta ocasión es especial, mientras se acerca le hace una señal que la pone en guardia, se voltea a ver a sus amigas y les dice

.-las veo en un momento, veré que quiere Linky... digo, mi hermano.-

ellas la miran con sospechas pero asiente y se retiran, margo tendrá el atrevimiento de decirle

.-salúdame a Linky.-

a lo que Lynn solo entrecierra los ojos, margo sabe que ha pasado cierto límite y prefiere hacerse la desentendida mientras apresura a las demás, Lynn va trotando hasta llegar con su hermano

.-¿que pasa Link?.-

.-es hora de empezar todo Lynn, no quiero que esa rata piense en acercarse a Luan de nuevo.-

.-tienes razón, hablaré con Luna para que lo prepare todo, pero, no sé si mi parte esté lista.-

.-espero que sí, mándame un mensaje en cuanto lo sepas.-

.-está bien Linky.-

y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla a su más que apenado hermano

.-¡L-Lynn! ¡por favor no hagas eso!... al menos no aquí en la escuela.-

.-¿no? ¿entonces en donde sí puedo hacerlo?.-

Lincoln la mira molesto mientras se limpia la cara con el antebrazo y se va, una risita de la deportista lo acompañará hasta la cafetería, esa Lynn; mientras lo ve irse, la castaña no puede reprimir un suspiro, en fin, habrá que revisar si su parte del plan se ha llevado a cabo, camina al patio escolar, muchos estudiantes se reúnen ahí en los descansos para holgazanear, pero también es un lugar muy común para platicar y “ligar”, Lynn recorre la plancha con la vista hasta ver a su objetivo, baja las escaleras de un salto para ir rápidamente hasta una jardinera donde una parejita platica calma, Lynn pasa a distancia prudente intentando ser notada, la chica la mira y se pone seria, tal vez demasiado, en tanto se pega un poco a su pareja, un chico alto de pelo corto, quien mira a Lynn disimuladamente, de pronto le hace un guiño y se agacha a ocuparse de la chica que está con él, Lynn sigue de largo, esta vez ya sin hacer caso de nadie y de inmediato saca su celular, su parte del plan está cumplida, de inmediato le manda el respectivo mensaje a su hermano y una vez segura de que lo ha recibido manda otro, luego guarda su cel y se va, tiene hambre y quiere ver si Margo o Paula pudieron conseguirle una hamburguesa grasosa del menú de hoy, casi al tiempo, Wayne recibe un mensaje en su celular, le pide un momento a Michelle para revisarlo y se sonríe antes de mandar un emoji, inmediatamente ella está sobre él preguntándole quien le mandó el mensaje, Wayne ríe mientras borra el mensaje

.-mamá me ha pedido un encargo para cuando salga de la escuela... oye, mañana tengo práctica de acondicionamiento físico en la tarde, ¿puedes venir al estadio después?, quiero decirte algo importante.-

Los ojos de la chica se abren enormes mientras su corazón late tan fuerte que siente que se le saldrá del pecho

.-¿de qué se trata? dímelo ahora, yo... yo...-

.-no, no, no, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, además...-

en ese momento suena la campana salvadora, él se sonríe y después le da un besito en la punta de la nariz, antes de que la chica salga de su asombro él se despide y se va, Michelle caminará sobre las nubes lo que resta del día, está segura de que lo ha pescado, ¿o él la pescó a ella? ¡¿a quién le importa?! ella no puede ser más feliz.

en la cafetería las cosas fueron muy distintas, Lincoln se acercó a Luna solo para decirle

.-todo está listo, hay que proceder.-

Luna asiente y se voltea a platicar con sus amigas como si nada, Lincoln busca a Luan con la mirada y la ve con Maggie y otra chica, se le ve tranquila, Lynn está a una mesa de distancia de ella, comiendo una hamburguesa a grandes bocados para asco de algunas personas y la risa de sus amigas, suspira aliviando algo de tensión y se va a sentar con sus amigos, comerá algo apresurado, pero con apetito, el plan marcha sobre ruedas. 

Al día siguiente la escuela es como cualquier otro día salvo para dos personas, Michelle esta radiante, un nuevo peinado y la ropa también, sonríe ampliamente y la felicidad se le nota a leguas, claro que las amigas la sofocan con preguntas, pero ellas solo les dice que esperen, la gran noticia se las dará después, esto solo hace que las otras se desesperen y la molesten más, pero no importa ahora, su mente está muy lejos; la otra persona es Benny, a su preocupación por el problema con Luan se suma algo que le llegó por un mensaje anónimo en su casillero, en la mañana lo abrió como de costumbre para sacar sus libros y vio un papel doblado, supuso que sería basura que algún ocioso metió por las rendijas, pero su nombre en el le decía otra cosa, lo abrió para ver un mensaje corto y directo

“Michelle te engaña, si quieres pruebas ve al estadio hoy a las 5 p.m.

atte. un amigo”

Benny leyó la nota con mucha incredulidad, no era la primera vez que le decían esto, pero ¿ahora le daban pruebas?, tiró el papel sin darle mucha importancia de momento, que sabían ellos, entraba a clase cuando vio a su chica entrando a su salón en la puerta siguiente, la llamó en voz alta pero ella apenas volteó a verlo por encima del hombro y se fue, ni una sonrisa o un saludo con la mano, se diría que estaba enojada, le vino a la mente la nota del casillero pero de nuevo desechó la idea, posiblemente le pasó algo; llegó el almuerzo y Benny salió esperando verla, en toda la semana apenas la había visto a lo lejos unas cuatro veces y aunque lo había saludado de lejos, no tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella y la última vez que hablaron ella se portó algo cortante, él se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba justo ahora, de nuevo recordó la nota y de nuevo desechó la idea, era su novia y lo amaba, él jamás le hizo nada que... espera un momento, ¿lo de Luan? ella sabía lo que había pasado, era una apuesta que perdió, en realidad pensó que la chica Loud se acobardaría, aunque la verdad era que no le dijo de la cena y el anillo, ni mucho menos lo que pasó en el auto, estaba seguro de no haberle dicho a nadie y no pensaba que algún conocido los hubiera visto, tendría que hablar con Michelle, preguntarle que tenía y negar cualquier cosa con respecto a Luan. Buscar a Michelle durante el almuerzo fue infructuoso, ni ella ni sus amigas estuvieron en la cafetería y no quiso preguntar por ellas, Luan sí estaba ahí, pero sus hermanos estaban cerca, sobre todo Lynn, y cuando Lincoln lo vio entrar, no le quitó los ojos de encima un solo momento, no es que el italiano le tuviera miedo, pero sabía que si le hacía algo, Lynn de inmediato iría a por él y eso si era peligroso, Benny solo comió rápidamente y salió de ahí sin voltear. El resto del día fue preguntarse qué pasaba, la idea del anónimo ya no le parecía tan descabellada, no quería desconfiar de Michelle, pero lo que pasó toda la semana, incluso ese día... empezó a pensar en ciertos comportamientos de ella y la duda quedó sembrada, al salir, ya estaba decidido a ir al estadio, seguramente le darían unas fotos o, en el mejor de los casos, solo estaría como tonto esperando un rato y alguno de sus amigos se burlaría de él por dejarse embromar así, se fue al club de teatro para encontrarse con la noticia de que Luan había renunciado el día anterior, le parecía raro no haberla visto, pero la maestra les explicó que solo había dejado una carta en la dirección, sin explicaciones ni excusas, Benny estaba seguro de que era por su causa, pero no iba a decir nada, así paso el tiempo hasta que dieron las 5 de la tarde y Benny salió rumbo al estadio.

Después del último silbatazo, todos los chicos corrieron hacia el barril de agua y mientras se empujaban y hacían bromas, uno de ellos levantó la cara para ver hacia las gradas, en el tercer nivel, casi al centro, había una chica sentada, su pelo rizado volaba un poco al viento mientras ella saludaba con la mano en alto, él devolvió el saludo apenas antes de que el entrenador les llamara la atención

.-¡hey! ¡tomen agua y vayan a las duchas de inmediato!.-

los chicos fueron despacio hacia los vestidores, Wayne fue el primero en salir de las duchas y vestirse, después fue hacia las gradas, donde una muy impaciente Michelle ya lo esperaba, subió hasta llegar donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado, empezó una charla tonta, se le escuchaba algo nervioso y ella se sentía igual, mientras tanto, Benny llego al estadio y antes de que diera la vuelta hacia las gradas alguien lo llamó, un chico un poco más alto que él y con una sudadera de capucha que no deja que el rostro se le vea, está parado en la sombra junto a la pared de los vestidores

.-hey, ¿tú eres Benny verdad?, me dijo un amigo que te llevara a un lugar.-

.-¿quién eres y quién te mandó? no voy a ir hasta que me digas algo.-

.-mira amigo, a mí ya me pagaron, si quieres venir o no me da igual.-

.-¿cómo sé que no me harás nada?.-

.-no tengo interés en hacerte nada, como te dije, a mi me pagaron para llevarte a un lugar y ya, si quieres o no venir es asunto tuyo.-

Benny le hace una seña indicándole que lo sigue, el otro chico asiente y empieza a caminar, lo lleva debajo de las gradas y le dice

.-quédate aquí y escucha muy bien.-

Benny escucha unas voces y reconoce una de inmediato, es Michelle que platica con un chico desconocido

.-...no, ya te dije que no tengo novio, ¿Por qué quieres saber?.-

.-porque me gustas mucho Michelle, siempre me gustaste, solo que antes yo era solo un flacucho tímido, no me atrevía a acercarme a ti, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, siempre pensé que eras una chica muy bella pero también muy presumida y yo, yo no era nadie.-

.-no Wayne, yo solo... ¿pero eso que importa ahora? si quieres decirme algo... ahora...-

Benny apenas puede creer lo que escuchó, el corazón le duele, está siendo traicionado vilmente, pero esto no se quedará así, el corre para subir a las gradas y desquitar todo su coraje, corre desbocado y al subir mira a Wayne y a Michelle dándose un beso

.-¡Michelle! ¡ven acá ahora mismo! y tú, maldito...-

Wayne se levanta mostrando su estatura y corpulencia frente a Benny, quien está algo impresionado aunque su enojo puede llevarlo a una masacre segura, pero antes de que pase algo ella habla

.-¿Benny? ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

.-¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ? ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ BESÁNDOTE CON ESTE? ¿Y NOSOTROS?.-

.-t-tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.-

.-¡MICHELLE, TÚ ERES MI NOVIA Y ESTE TONTO TIENE QUE SABERLO!.-

ella se hace de valor y le dice

.-tu no eres mi novio, no sé de donde sacaste esa tontería, y mejor vete de aquí antes de que Wayne, **mi novio** , te golpee por molestarnos.-

.-pero... pero...-

.-ya la escuchaste amigo, te voy a perdonar por esta vez, pero si vuelves a molestar a mi chica, terminarás en el hospital.-

Benny tiene los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, eso fue demasiado cruel, se da la vuelta y se va, debajo de las gradas, dos personas han escuchado todo y se sonríen mientras se dan la mano, miran al chico de pelo castaño irse lentamente hasta salir del área deportiva, después regresan y uno de ellos sube a las gradas por el otro lado, por la espalda de Michelle, quien sigue besuqueándose con Wayne, de pronto una voz la hace saltar

.-venga chicos ya se han divertido demasiado por hoy.-

Michelle voltea muy enojada, para ser su primer día con Wayne ha sido muy agitado y sea quien sea, se ha ganado un... la chica pierde el color al darse cuenta quien está frente a ella, nada mas y nada menos que Lynn Loud

.-oye Wayne, estas hecho todo un don Juan ¿eh? jajajajaja.-

.-¿y a ti que se te perdió por aquí? si estás buscando a tu hermana debe de estar en el pozo de donde salió, llorando por el idiota de Benny, por cierto, puedes decirle que está libre, harán una buena pareja de perdedores.-

.-¡cuida esa boca perra!, en fin, yo creo que la perdedora es otra, ¿me harías el honor Wayne?.-

.-solo vámonos Lynn, ya me cansó esta chica.-

.-¡¿qué?!... pe-pero Wayne tú...-

.- lo que te dije era cierto, en parte, el año pasado yo estaba enamorado de ti, pero eras muy presumida, te creías lo máximo, una princesita que estaba lejos de nosotros los simples mortales, pensé que si cambiaba y me metía a hacer deporte te fijarías en mí y vaya que dio resultado, pero confirmé lo que pensaba, eres una pésima persona y yo no quiero una chica así en mi vida, Lynn me dijo lo que hicieron tú y ese tonto con su hermana y por supuesto que acepte ayudarle, es la venganza de ella y la mía, adiós.-

.-¡¿CREEN QUE SE DESHICIERON DE MI?! JAJAJAJAJAJA, MAÑANA LUAN VA A SER LA PRIMERA EN CAER, Y SEGUIRÁN TODOS USTEDES LOUDS, ¿ACASO NO SABEN QUIEN SOY YO? SOLO ESPEREN A...-

un único golpe la hace caer sentada, se escucha un .-¡WOOOOOOOOHH!...- de Wayne, que se tapa la boca mientras mira los labios rotos y sangrantes de Michelle, quien está algo mareada y no entiende bien lo que ha pasado hasta que una voz le habla bajito al oído

.-perdiste tu oportunidad de irte sin daño, pero te voy a dar otra... espera un momento, aquí hay algo tirado.-

Lynn se inclina y recoge tres dientes

.-muy bien, ¿los quieres para que el dentista te los ponga o me los llevo y hago un par de aretes y un solitario para tu cuello?.-

Michelle solo asiente mientras se tapa la boca, que sangra escandalosamente, la deportista le ofrece los tres dientes con una sonrisa diabólica y la otra solo extiende la mano para recibirlos

.-aquí tienes niña, ahora ya sabes a qué te expones si intentas algo contra nosotros, quien sea, y mañana solo quiero escuchar que tuviste un accidente en tu casa, si me entero de que dijiste algo de lo que pasó aquí, no solo diré la verdad de lo de Wayne, sino que a estos tres dientes los van a seguir al menos otros diez ¿me entendiste?.-

Michelle asiente entre sollozos apagados, jamás pensó que esa amenaza de Lynn Loud fuera a hacerse verdad y ahora está mucho muy espantada, irá de inmediato al dentista y de camino pensará en que decir en su casa, cuando sus padres se enteren no van a estar muy contentos, pero cualquier castigo se le hace poco si lo compara con sentir de nuevo ese puño en su rostro, Michelle se levanta y se va rápidamente, Wayne le dice a Lynn

.-vaya Loud, jamás pensé que te vería romperle la cara a alguien así.-

.-y no lo hubiera hecho, pero tenía que amenazarnos, yo creo que se lo ganó, ven vámonos, tú también te ganaste algo.-

.-¿en serio? vaya.-

.-vamos grandote, aún es temprano y tal vez tengas más suerte que ese italiano de mierda.-

la voz de Lynn suena muy sugestiva, así que ambos se van riendo y haciendo bromas algo subidas de tono, debajo de las gradas un chico se quita la capucha rebelando a Lincoln Loud, quien mira con un gesto entre desagrado y tristeza a su hermana, después saca su cel y envía un mensaje, luego se marcha de ahí, rumbo al bar donde esa noche toca un grupo llamado “Modern Love”.

Luna apenas tiene tiempo de ver su cel antes de ver a Chunk entrar por la puerta trasera del lugar

.-ya está Luns, mi amigo está en la esquina, espero que tu hermanito no tarde demasiado o el otro chico se escapará.-

.-yo también espero que no tarde demasiado.-

Lincoln tuvo que tomar un taxi para llegar rápido al lugar, en cuanto llegaron se bajó corriendo, ya había pagado el viaje, así que no hubo ningún problema, corrió al callejón trasero y recogió un paquete de entre la basura junto a la puerta del bar, luego siguió caminando hasta llegar a la esquina, donde vio al amigo de Chunk, se acercó despacio y habló con él

.-hola amigo, ¿es para ti el encargo de Chunk?.-

el junky miró como Lincoln estiraba la mano ofreciéndole una bolsa de papel

.-si, si, vaya amiguito, e-eres muy joven para estar en este negocio ¿no?... digo...-

.-solo soy el mensajero, pero antes, debes hacer lo que te dijeron.-

.-cla-claro chico, solo... solo dime quien es y haré lo que me dijeron.-

.-yo lo señalaré cuando llegue.-

Lincoln cruzó la calle y esperó pacientemente, sabía que Benny tendría que pasar por ahí para llegar a su casa, vivía en el barrio comercial, en el mismo edificio donde su padre tenía su tienda, por un momento lo asaltó la duda, ¿qué tal si no llegaba o si tomaba otro camino? miró en ambas direcciones de la calle para asegurarse y lo vio, algo inclinado, de cara triste y como ausente, lo dejó acercarse un poco más y entonces se puso la capucha de nuevo y levantó la mano para hacer una seña al junky, este asintió y empezaron a caminar al mismo tiempo, Lincoln se dejó alcanzar por Benny, quien lo paso sin darse cuenta, el junky cruzó a la carrera la calle y Lincoln señaló a la víctima de nuevo, el junky solo dijo que si con la cabeza y se fue tras él, el peliblanco los siguió a prudente distancia sin bajarse el gorro de la sudadera, caminaron un par de calles y Benny dio vuelta en una callecita algo obscura, quería entrar a su casa por atrás y que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba triste, apenas dio la vuelta y sintió una patada en el costado que lo dobló, sentía que el aire le faltaba y casi se desmaya, no tuvo tiempo de mucho porque los golpes se repitieron en una lluvia que pronto lo tuvo bañado en sangre, apenas podía respirar y entre brumas sintió como lo registraban y le quitaban todo lo que pudiera ser de valor, después fueron sus tenis y hasta su chamarra, cuando quiso levantar la cara sintió dos patadas que le cerraron los ojos definitivamente, el junky se alejó del chico inconsciente hasta llegar a la esquina, donde Lincoln lo esperaba

.-¿lo... lo hice bien?... ¿Qué dices chico?.-

.-si, si, todo bien, puedes quedarte con todo, solo préstame el celular un momento.-

el peliblanco revisó el celular buscando material comprometedor para su hermana, pero no encontró nada en las fotos ni en los videos, entonces le sacó la memoria y se lo regresó al junky

.-puedes hacer lo que quieras con las cosas, ahora toma tu basura y vete.-

le dio la bolsa de papel, que el junky tomó alegre, dio las gracias y se fue apresurado, Lincoln se asomó a la callejuela, donde un muy golpeado Benny empezaba a levantarse, se acercó despacio por atrás intentando no hacer ruido y al estar al alcance, él mismo pateó de nuevo al italiano, volviendo a tirarlo, Benny estaba hecho una bola sangrante y quejumbrosa, Lincoln solo escupió sobre él y se fue, caminó hasta llegar al bar donde su hermana tocaba, pidió permiso para acercarse al escenario y como el encargado lo conocía le dio permiso

.-solo será un momento.-

.-no te preocupes chico, solo procura que no te vean.-

el peliblanco se coló despacio hasta llegar a un lado del grupo, en un giro Luna lo vio y él solo levanto el pulgar con una enorme sonrisa, Luna se sonrió también y el chico se retiró, antes de salir, alcanzó a escuchar a su hermana anunciar la siguiente melodía

.-amigos, me acaba de llegar una excelente noticia y quiero celebrar tocando para ustedes un clásico de Led Zeppelin...-

mientras Lincoln caminaba por el callejón alcanzó a escuchar los primeros acordes de “immigrant song”, muy buena canción de la victoria.

Epílogo

Al día siguiente ni Benny ni Michelle fueron a la escuela, de él se sabía que estaba recuperándose en el hospital de una paliza recibida durante un asalto, pero de ella no sabían nada, ni sus amigas pudieron decir qué había pasado, al tercer día Michelle apareció con un ojo morado, el labio superior con dos nada discretos puntos de sutura y un aparatito de ortodoncia dentro de la boca, contó una historia de un resbalón muy desafortunado camino a casa y no hubo quien lo confirmara o lo negara, porque no hubo testigos, al ir por el pasillo pasó junto al casillero donde Luan y sus hermanas estaban paradas, apenas vio a Lynn palideció, pero esta solo le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y dejó de mirarla de inmediato, a Luan esto no le pasó desapercibido y jaló a Lynn preguntándole en voz baja

.-¿que tienes que ver con eso?.-

.-¿yo? ¡nada!, ¿ porque tengo que ver con todo lo malo que pasa en la escuela? .-

.- vamos Lynn, ¿es en serio?, te voy a dejar en paz por ahora, pero veremos si en casa piensan igual.-

.-está bien, te lo diré en casa.-

Luna era testigo de todo esto a espaldas de Luan y levantó la vista para ver a su hermana deportista con preocupación, Lynn le guiñó un ojo y se fue después de abrazar a sus hermanas, se sonrió y corrió por el pasillo alocadamente, Luan se volvió a mirar a Luna para verla con la misma cara de interrogación que ella tuviera un segundo antes, después se alzó de hombros y ambas se fueron a clase.

Al salir, los Loud se fueron juntos a casa, Luna y Luan platicaban animadamente, pero Lincoln iba algo alejado y se le notaba un tanto triste, Lynn se le emparejó y le preguntó

.-¿qué tienes Link? todo salió bien.- 

.-no me gusta la forma en que resuelves las cosas Lynn, yo...-

.-¿te refieres a esa perrita? lo siento Link, pero amenazó con dañarlos a ustedes, yo...-

.-no, no me refiero a eso, te escuché hablando con ese chico cuando se fueron, me da miedo preguntar, pero se cómo le pagaste el favor...-

.-Linky... yo... ya sabes que yo no... pero ¿cuál es el problema?... espera un momento ¿estas celoso?.-

.-yo... solo no me gusta que seas así Lynn, eres mi hermana y tengo que cuidarte, no me gusta que hablen de ti y...-

Lynn voltea con el ceño fruncido

.-¡así que es por eso! ¡al señorito Lincoln no le gusta que a su hermanita le digan puta! ¡pues déjame decirte algo stinkoln ñoño! ¡YO HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA CON QUIEN YO QUIERA! a... a menos que tu hagas algo para evitarlo, ¿me entiendes?.-

Lincoln se ha detenido y las otras dos Louds se vuelven a verlos, Lynn mira a su hermano retadora, con las manos en las caderas, después le dice

.-ya sabía que eras un cobarde.-

y sin darle tiempo de nada, lo empuja y se echa a correr, Luna y Luan se han quedado congeladas mientras Lincoln, que ha caído al suelo, se levanta

.- ¿de qué diablos estaban hablando Lincoln?

.- de nada...-

los tres hermanos restantes continuarán su camino hasta llegar a casa.

Luan busco hablar con Lynn toda la tarde, pero fue imposible, después de cenar y ya para acostarse, Lynn salió de su habitación rumbo al baño y al volver, justo cuando pasaba por la puerta de sus hermanas mayores. esta se abrió y dos pares de manos la jalaron dentro, no hubo lucha porque Lynn sabía que no podría escaparse toda la vida de ellas, así que las enfrentó

.-¿qué quieren?.-

.-solo saber que tienes que ver con la chica de la escuela que se “accidentó”.-

Luan hace muy evidentes las comillas al mencionar el accidente

.-está bien, sí fui yo, pero solo cumplí una promesa.-

.-¿es en serio Lynn! ¿qué va a pasar si le dice a alguien?.-

.-no lo hará, tiene demasiado que perder.-

.-¿por qué? de que se trata?.-

.-lo dije ese día Lu, a quien se atreviera a decir algo malo de ti le tiraría los dientes, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de la chica que te molestó en la cafetería? .-

Luan se tapa la boca sorprendida

.-lo hizo y se llevó su merecido, fin del asunto.-

.-esta vez no puedo negarte la razón hermana, gracias por todo.-

.- no te preocupes, ya sabes que si se meten con un Loud...-

.-se meten con todos, lo sé, ¿y qué pasó con Lincoln en la tarde?.-

.-yo... pues... solo es una pelea entre hermanos, como siempre, ese tonto cree que todo lo que hago está mal.-

.-¿pues qué hiciste ahora?.-

.-na-nada, un chico, ya sabes cómo es ese ñoño.-

.-bueno... no sé qué haya pasado ni te voy a preguntar más, solo no lo hagas enojar mucho, sabes que se preocupa demasiado por nosotras y que no se merece que lo tratemos mal.-

.-está bien, ¿ya puedo irme?.-

.-sí y de nuevo gracias.-

Lynn sale del cuarto de sus hermanas y se queda un momento en el pasillo mirando a la puerta de Lincoln

.-lo siento Linky.-

susurra apenas y un suspiro sale desde lo más hondo de su pecho, en la habitación de las artistas, Luna duerme ya en la litera superior, mientras que en la de abajo, Luan tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y piensa

.-si los demás fueran como tu Linky, es terrible que seas mi hermano, (snif)... maldito Benny, sé que está mal pensar esto, pero que bueno que lo golpearon, fue su karma por lo que me hizo... (snif, Snif) al menos tengo a mi Lincoln que me protegerá y estará conmigo... (snif) mi Linky...-

y poco a poco va cayendo en un sueño que, por primera vez en días, es tranquilo.


End file.
